I Will Love You Always
by peachycreamy
Summary: What if Jon didn't break away from Dany when she confessed how nobody loves her? He makes her feel his love in the way he knows best... This was intended to be a ONESHOT, but we all know, stories have a life of their own. Lots of Jonerys smut!
1. Chapter 1: You are enough

**This was inspired by S08E05 of GOT.**

**What would have happened if Jon didn't pull away from Dany, but instead showed her that he loved her.**

**It was really intriguing reading some of the discussions regarding the latest episode, on how if Jon had only stuck his dick into Dany, that the massacre could have been prevented. I've always felt Dany's spiral into desperation, especially after she realised the Northern people would never love her the way she wanted, no matter how hard she tried.**

**But I've always envisioned Jon to be more steadfast in his love toward her. I think my ideal Jon would have put bloodlines aside and chose Dany regardless. So here's my take!**

* * *

"Far more people in Westeros love you than love me. I don't have love here. I only have fear." Daenerys confesses, tears brimming in her eyes. Her eyes, once bright and hopeful, now only filled with desperation and despair.

Jon looked at her. The Queen he once knew now broken down. She had weathered too many storms after stepping foot in the North. Three dragons she had once commanded, now she only had two. Her best friend beheaded — a victim of the ongoing war with Cersei. And her confidante and most loyal companion, Jorah, also taken away from her.

He was reminded of the times she had spoken with him, her violet eyes full of ambition and dare he remember — a hint of playfulness. Yet now, these violet eyes stare back at him, filled with unspoken grief and the bitterness of betrayal.

Jon takes a step towards her. Closing the distance and instantly he feels the pull of her body towards his. How she has this effect on him, he will never know. All he knows that the war be damned, blood lines be damned. He craved her, and it's been too long.

"Dany...you know you're my Queen. Nothing will ever change that. I love you." Even with that confession, he hesitates. He feels his conscience holding him back. The fact that they are kin. That she is his aunt.

"Is that all I am to you? Your Queen?" She asks. Anger fills the gaps between her words, but even then, her lips quiver and the tears she's been holding back threaten to spill.

Before she could say more, Jon pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he had to do.

_Damn it, Targaryen. _

She tasted so good, almost exactly like the first time, but something felt different. He tasted her salty tears before he saw them.

_She was crying_.

He felt her desperation and her sense of loss. This wasn't her. Executing Varys, sending her army into battle before they could recover from the war against the Night King. This wasn't what she wanted. But she had gotten so desperate without him, that she would do anything to feel like her old self again.

His hands moved lower as he felt the familiar curve of her breasts beneath his palms.

"Jon.." Daenerys moaned. "Are you sure...?"

He wasn't sure of anything any more. Troubled by the claim to the Iron Throne, by whether they would come out of this war alive. But if there was one thing he could be sure of, it would be how his heart belonged to this silver haired woman.

He ravaged her mouth with a sense of urgency and relished the feeling of her tongue entwined with his. Her breathless whimpers sent blood straight to his cock and her hands in his curly black hair never felt so good.

Dany could feel herself burning with want. Her cheeks flushed when his deft fingers removed her clothing. One by one they fell to the floor until there was nothing left but her naked form in front of the fire.

"You're so beautiful..." Jon was certain if he looked harder, he could see fire under her skin. Not just a mere reflection, but actual fire coursing through the blood in her veins.

He reached out to touch her, only to be stopped.

"I want to see you too." She whispered. Barely audible, a plead for him to shed all his inhibitions and show himself to her again.

Buckles were loosened, breeches dropped. And they stood before each other, naked and wanting. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her down, bending his knees and worshipping her. He could smell her need and anticipation and he wanted it.

He parted her legs and instinctively reached out to part her folds.

So wet. So soft, so inviting.

"Please Jon..." Dany never begged, but it seemed like a Queen had her needs as well. Jon chuckled darkly, he could see her arousal, feel it on his fingers. And he wanted a taste.

Flattening his tongue, he lapped at her from the bottom up, giving the nub at her opening more attention than she had anticipated. Her back arched and her hands flew to his hair, grasping it in a grip that caused him pain, yet brought him pleasure.

He was hard. So hard, he was sure he was about to explode. But he wanted to show her how much he loved her. Needed to know she wasn't just his Queen. She was so much more. His own needs could take a back seat.

His tongue worked, lapping at the juices that he craved. Making her writhe beneath him, her moans once hushed, now loud. She called his name out in abandon and every time it happened, it made him impossibly harder.

She was close now, he could tell. Her skin flushed under the light of the fireplace and a thin sheen of sweat had coated her body. They never had the luxury of sweating in the North, but he loved seeing her like this even more.

"Jon, I'm so close. God your tongue, please please don't stop"

He licked at her clitoris, knowing it was where she was most sensitive. Then as if knowing exactly what would send her off the edge, he slid two fingers into her, curling them upwards to hit that spot. That delicious sweet spot he know would make her cum.

"Fuck! Jon, I'm going to...oh God, I'm gonna... I'm cumming!"

Daenerys arched her back off the recliner and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Jon could feel her walls clench against his fingers and to his surprise, a small flood of her wetness pooled in his mouth. Did she just squirt?

Dear lord, how could this woman get any hotter?

Before he could even recover, Dany had pushed him down on the recliner, her fingers running across the scars on his chest and stomach, before descending even lower.

_Was she going to? No she would never, a Queen never bends the knee. _

But even before he could finish that thought, he say her, on her knees in front of him. Her bright violet eyes flickering with that spirit he loved so much. She held his cock in her small hands and opened her mouth and instantly, Jon felt his precum beading at the top of his shaft.

"Dear Gods..."

Jon moaned loudly as his body jerked. Daenerys had taken the tip of his cock into her mouth and it had almost made him lose it there and then.

"Dany, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last very long..." Jon breathed out between his moans.

But she didn't stop. She swirled her tongue around his head, before taking almost his full length into her mouth, feeling his tip slide into her throat.

"Shit, Dany I'm not kidding. Oh Gods, please..."

It took all of Jon's self control to hold himself back from thrusting into her warm wet mouth. The moment he thought this was it, he would cum inside her mouth and lose all respect for himself, Dany let his cock out with a pop and stood up, a smile on her face.

How long haven't he seen her smile? Is this all it took to make his Queen happy? Not winning the war, not defeating Cersei, not all the riches in the world? Just being with him made her so happy?

"Jon, stop looking at me and fuck me...please. Don't make your queen wait." Dany had laid herself on her back, one hand kneading her breast and the other playing with her clit. She looked the perfect embodiment of lust and beauty.

He didn't need to be told twice. Positioning himself between her legs, he stroked her entrance with his cock, making her moan out in desire. She was so so wet. And it felt so good to be outside, just stroking her. He wondered how good it would feel inside her again.

Jon pushed himself into her, slowly, enjoying every inch of her pussy around his cock.

"Ohhhhhh, Jon. Jon Snow, your cock feels so good inside me" That was all the encouragement he needed as his slow strokes turned into deep hard thrusts. She felt so tight and warm around him, her pussy a hot glove milking the seed from his cock.

He leaned down to take her lips into a kiss, as her tongue slid into his. Exploring his mouth, teasing him. Jon groaned into her mouth, his pleasure written on his face.

He had lost himself inside her for a moment, the only sounds that filled the room were their breathless pants and endless declarations of love for each other.

How he had waited so long to be back with her again, he never knew. All he knew was that from this moment onward, nothing mattered. He was going to have her, to hold her, to marry her.

"Jon, I'm so close. Your cock, please. It's...I need more." She begged with her eyes closed shut and her mouth half open, curled into a small o as Jon continued pumping into her.

He could feel his orgasm building up from deep within him. He moved his fingers to find the swollen nub at the tip of her entrance and the moment they connected, Daenerys let out a sharp cry and he felt her walls tighten around him.

"I'm gonna cum, Jon, I'm going to cum for you oh God, please don't stop!"

Jon could feel her walls clenching around him as she reached her climax and even though he had wanted to be the gentleman who let the lady cum first, he could not hold back when her juices squirted out of her and into him while she convulsed.

"Oh shit Dany, I'm cumming with you. Oh God.." He thrusted into her erratically as he felt himself empty into her, his hot seed prolonging her climax and sent her over the edge again and again. Her juices coated his cock and as much as he wanted to control himself, he couldn't. As he continued to plunge into her warm slick cunt as his orgasm rocked through his body.

"That was..."

"Amazing" she finished his sentence and proceeded to give him the biggest smile she had worn since the war had begun. Jon laid beside her as he stroked her hair, both of them catching their breaths.

"I do love you Dany. You're not just my Queen. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I would do anything for you, that includes giving up the Iron Throne. You know that."

Daenerys did not respond. Instead she looked into his eyes and let her own tears fall. She had felt so lonely after the news of his parentage came out, the anger that coursed through her when she thought he would end this. But now, looking at this man swear his love for her. Everything seemed alright again.

So what if she couldn't be loved by every one? She had the love of this man. And even though it took her some time to be reminded of it. She realised, this man was enough.


	2. Chapter 2: What's your poison?

**Watching the season finale brought me on a rollercoasted ride of emotions. I had to mentally prepare myself for what was the death of my favourite characters and a love story I always wanted to see happen. **

**What I initially thought would be a oneshot...I think I might actually continue now. Not sure, where this will take me (or us), but my thoughts need a place to live. **

**Long live my Queen, The Mother of Dragons. She lives on in my heart always!**

* * *

Even though she couldn't fall asleep, Daenarys relished in the warmth Jon brought to her bed. His soft snores comforted her thoughts. They lulled her thoughts, but sleep didn't claim her when she closed her eyes.

She had been hellbent on burning King's Landing to the ground just hours ago, until this man slipped into her sheets and calmed her thoughts. He always had that effect on her. He made her dragon blood less hot and not in a bad way. Perhaps that's what she needed. Perhaps a Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing, but two Targaryens would make everything better. After all, it was her loneliness that drove her to the brink of madness.

She turned over to face him and took in every part of him. His long lashes, his curly hair that she loved so. She briefly entertained the thought of whether their children would look like him, with his raven black hair or like her, white haired and violet eyed.

The scars on his face, his chest, his hands, his heart. She wanted to memorize every part of his body and claim every part of his soul.

Suddenly, she realised that the call of the Iron Throne was nothing compared to the call Jon Snow had over her heart.

"Good morning to you too."

Jon's eyes fluttered open and he leaned over to kiss her. The sleep still hung thick from his words. She giggled and she surprised herself by the child like sound that escaped her lips. Even though sleep had eluded her, she had never felt better.

"They told me you haven't eaten much since..." he hesitated, a look of worry crossed his brow and the happiness left her eyes.

"But you have to. When was the last time you ate? Would the Queen join me for breakfast?" In all honesty, Daenerys could not remember the last time she had eaten. The emptiness in her heart had taken over and she could no longer feel the ache of hunger.

She nodded, burying her face in his chest and closing the distance between them. It was then she felt his hardness against her belly, throbbing when skin met skin.

Jon groaned at the contact and Daenerys broke into that giggle again. Her fingers reached down and wrapped around his erect shaft causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

"You're going to be the death of me Dany..." he muttered under his breath as a drop of precum escaped his slit. "But first, we got to eat." He groaned, cupping her face in his hands and giving her as chaste a kiss as his sanity allowed him to.

Knocks on the door disrupted their game, followed by Tyrion's somber voice from behind the door.

"Your Grace...I have something to report to you...It's urgent."

Unwillingly, they pulled apart from each other. The hunger for each other burning deep within their core.

"A moment, Tyrion." They got off the bed and pulled on their clothes, making sure they were decent before summoning Tyrion into the room and to the breakfast table.

Tyrion eyed Jon from head to toe before straightening his posture. He wasn't even surprised to see Jon in Daenerys' room any more. Afterall, the King of the North was a good man, and good men love deeply.

"Your Grace, I'm afraid it's bad news." Tyrion started, without a second of hesitation between his words.

"Ever since we stepped foot in the North, there's been nothing but bad news. Why should this surprise me?" Daenerys spoke calmly. Her disposition sent uneasiness through Tyrion – the Mother of Dragons should never sound this cold.

"It's Varys. Sansa told us, we both know."

Even though Daenerys had expected this, the truth still sent pangs of pain coursing through her and for a moment caused her to lose her calm demeanor. Jon had betrayed her. She had begged him not to tell his sisters, but he did so anyway. His honour would be the death of her and everything she had worked hard for.

"Dany, we can fix this. I don't want the throne. You know that. Nothing can change the fact that you're my Queen and that I love you." Jon spoke. He had wavered for far too long. Bloodlines, honour, the throne, the right thing? Why did all these matter if he couldn't make the woman he loved happy?

As if trying to distract herself, Daenerys toyed with the fruit on her plate. She was used to the fresh produce back in Mereen, but ever since stepping foot in the North, she had only been served dried produce.

"What is it about Varys, Tyrion." Daenerys popped a fig into her mouth and begin to chew, as if this act would prevent her from saying the words she had wanted to say.

"Treason. He wants the rightful heir to sit on the Iron Throne and it seems he's already been sending ravens." Tyrion avoided her gaze. He had disappointed her far too many times to count and he no longer felt worthy of being her hand.

"Thank you for telling me." Her tone was calm, collected. And despite the bruises under her eyes from the lack of sleep, she looked every part the Queen she was.

"If what you say is true, then it's too late. Everyone will know that Jon is a Targaryen. It seems my reign has come to an end before it has even started."

Jon put down his fork and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Tyrion.

"Your reign might have ended. But the reign of your family, Daenerys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen is yet to be. And all of the seven kingdoms will soon see the both of you for who you really are. The rightful heirs to the Iron Throne."

"Are you proposing marriage?" Daenerys asked with a raised brow. It was the best thing she'd heard this entire morning. How fast things could change. Just hours ago, marriage would have been the worst idea Tyrion could have proposed, considering how cold Jon had been to her after his knowledge of his parentage.

"But I'm just a bastard. I can't marry the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms" Jon lowered his gaze and fiddled with the bread in his hands.

"You are who the Queen says you are. And you're no longer a bastard Aegon. You're the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms." Tyrion raised his wine goblet while speaking his name, as if toasting the king.

"We can discuss marriage after we've taken King's Landing. But for now, Varys needs to die." Daenerys spoke with finality. "I told him when he first met me, that I'd burn him to death if he dared betray me. And now I intend to keep that promise."

She stood from her chair, and before Tyrion's pleading voice could reach her ears, her world had turned silent. She felt liquid seeping from her nose so she raised her sleeve to wipe at it, only to see nothing but red. She let out a cough and more blood escaped her body before she crumpled to the ground, her vision turning dark.

The last thing she saw was Jon's face above her and his arms wrapped around her. It seems Varys had done more than send out the ravens.


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping Warm

Jon picked up Daenerys' body. Horror written on his face. Her body was limp in his arms, the blood from her nose and mouth staining her clothes red.

"Dany, wake up!" He wanted to shake her hard, to wake her from her sleep. But he worried he would hurt her, so he picked her up and put her on her bed instead.

The Maester had come, as quickly as he had been summoned. Tyrion had barked out orders for Varys to be taken and impisoned as soon as Daenerys had collasped. He had expected him to send out the ravens but poison? He didn't think it would come to that this soon.

Despite all the decisions she'd made and her promise to burn King's Landing to the ground, Tyrion knew she was good inside. Somewhere deep inside her, she was still the Breaker of Chains, Protector of the Realm. She had been lost, but she did not deserve death. And right now, as she lay still on her bed, Tyrion was gripped by a fear he never felt. A world without the Mother of Dragons. He could not say for certain that the world would be better without her. Because to him right now, seeing her lay there motionless, had ripped his heart out of his chest.

"What's wrong with her? Jon urged.

"My lord, it seems Her Grace has been poisoned." The Maester managed to explain all while trying to get Daenerys' condition under control. Herbs had been requested for, towels and hot water brought in. There were a flurry of people in the Queen's chambers that were frantically trying to fulfill their tasks.

Jon bit down on his tongue as he felt a rage begin to bubble within him. Daenerys was right. She had done so much for her people, his people. Given Viseron and two of her closest friends in the fight for them and yet they gave her nothing in return. She was right when she said that all they knew was to take from her.

Varys had to die.

Jon was not a man of violence, but he was a wolf and a dragon by blood and that anger burning within him was growing by the minute. He couldn't take his eyes off Daenerys, not even if he tried. She looked so small lying on her bed. She had always been tiny, the smallest Queen he had ever set his eyes on. But now, looking so helpless and pale, Jon wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world.

This was not the first attempt someone had made on her life with poison. She had shared those details with him on the nights they lay in bed. She was but a mere girl when she knew her enemies had wanted her life to end.

"What poison and how did they do it?" Tyrion questioned, even though he know Varys was the culprit.

"Her Grace is burning up. A fever, along with blood from her nose and mouth. It is not one poison but two. Tears of Lys and The Strangler. It seems whoever wanted to harm Her Grace poisoned her food." The Maester answered, a tinge of horror laced in his words.

"Is there an antidote?" Jon asked. The Maester hesitated, then shook his head.

"I will do whatever I can to help Her Grace through this. We have given her herbs and concoctions to help purge the poison from her body. But the rest is up to the Queen's will to live." The Maester responded. He looked at Jon, then at Tyrion before continuing cautiously.

"However, the situation has been made more complex seeing as Her Grace is with child."

Jon's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open. A child. A babe. Daenerys was pregnant with their child. Something that she had previously thought she could never have. Almost impossibly, Jon's heart broke into even more pieces.

Noticing Jon's reaction to the news, the Maester hurried away to prepare more medicine. The chambermaids had been instructed to replace the towels on Daenerys' head every few minutes to ensure her fever was kept controlled.

Jon held on to Dany's hand, refusing to leave her side for even a moment as he felt the tears he had tried to hold back fall to her hands.

"Dany, did you hear what the Maester said? You are with child. Our child. You got to wake up Daenerys. The Gods have answered your prayers and mine. We will have a child togther, half of you and half of me."

"I guess the proposal of marriage will proceed as I suggested. After all, the Queen's child cannot be born a bastard. Our Queen is strong. She is stronger than any woman I've seen. I'm sure she will pull through Jon Snow."

Tyrion paced the room, already calculating his next move. We have to send word to your sisters and the lords. The matter of when we march for King's Landing will need to be discussed."

"There is no way we can beat Cersei's army without Daenerys and her dragons. Not with our troops still weary from the Long Night and Cersei having the Golden Company by her side." Jon knew their odds. But now that Danerys was pregnant, he would definitely stop her from riding Drogon into battle.

"That will have to be discussed. The Maester has no idea when our Queen will awaken. You can ride Rhaegal into battle and we can still win the last war. It would have been what she wanted." Tyrion persuaded.

"We will have this discussion with the council. For now, inform my family about the poisoning, but speak of the pregnancy to no one else. Also, speak to Varys and see if you can find any antidote for the poison. I would go myself, but I cannot promise to leave that man alive." Jon spit out the last of his words with disgust and anger as Tyrion left the room.

Once he was left alone in the room with Daenerys, Jon finally let the thought sink in. Daenerys with pregnant and he didn't have the slightest inkling. The last time the were together had been a few moons ago, which means she was carrying the babe even while fighting the Night King, while witnessing Missandei's execution. Did she know?

She couldn't have. Or she would have taken better care of herself, not skipping her meals and trying to rest while she could. Jon put his hand above her belly and for the first time he noticed the slight but unmistakable swell there. He must have been too distracted last night to have missed this.

Dany had been so sure she could not bear children, but here they were. With proof that they were meant to be. All he needed now was for her to open her eyes and come back to his side again. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard as Arya entered the room.

"I liked her you know." She had declared while eyeing the silver haired beauty lying in bed. Jon looked up and acknowledged her words but didn't reply.

"I heard the soldiers talking about how she picked up a weapon from the ground after she had been thrown off her dragon. She had never been trained to fight, and yet she fought better than most of our men on the ground that night." Jon welcomed Arya's voice. It was a distraction to Dany's laboured breathing. It was always nice to have his little sister around, it reminded him of Dany sometimes, with her inherent dislike for rules and stereotypes.

"She's strong Jon. I know you love her, everyone with eyes can see that. And I hope that I'll be given the chance to know her better in future too. They called her the Mad Queen when the rumours went around of her wanting to burn down the Red Keep. But I don't think she's mad."

"No she isn't." Jon finally responded. His voice low and hoarse.

"She's one of the kindest people I know. She barely knew me. She barely knew us Arya. Yet she dropped everything she was fighting for and came to fight for us. She lost her son to the Night King, yet she never blamed me or anyone." Jon spoke, his voice pained just thinking about her loss.

"She sounds like a great Queen. But I'd have to see her rule before I decide. But I like her. Would it be ok if I stayed with you here? I supposed you won't be leaving the room soon. And by the looks of it, Sansa won't need me around since she'll be busy trying to convince the lords that the battle with Cersei can be won even without the Dragon Queen."

"Plus, I've missed your company." At that moment, scratching noises came from behind the door. As Arya opened it, in came Ghost, who immediately hopped onto the bed and curled by the Dragon Queen's side.

"Guess it'll be the three of us keeping her company then. Ghost likes her too." Arya declared.

"I've seen her pet him as if he were just another household dog. She's afraid of the cold so he's gotten used to curling up next to her to keep her warm. She's always alone. I think Ghost knows how lonely she was."

Arya's words had sent pangs of pain through Jon's chest. He had been so absorbed with his own matters that he had failed to see how lonely Daenerys was. She had left her people behind and with her best friend gone, she had no one to turn to anymore. In that moment, he couldn't be more thankful for Ghost's knack for being so intuitive. At least it had kept her warm when he couldn't.

* * *

**Note:**

**Huge Dany-Jon fan here and I would do anything to see them raise a family together. I actually quite like Arya too. I think Dany-Arya would have a lot of fun teasing the always brooding Jon Snow. **

**Not a fan of Sansa or Tyrion. Especially after how he had convinced Jon to kill Dany. **

**I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, so I might mess up locations, timelines, names and climate? So forgive me. **

**Likes and follows make me smile. Reviews are like fuel to a writer's soul. **


	4. Chapter 4: Awakened

Her face was pale and her hands were cold. No matter who came through to persuade him, they couldn't get him to leave her side. He ate whatever was necessary, but besides that, he stayed with her. It had been two full days since she had fallen from the poison laced within her food and it had been the longest two days of Jon's life.

The room was warm, Drogon had been staying close by and occasionally breathing in through the windows to keep his mother warm.

The maesters have been trying to find a solution, but so far they had none. All they kept saying was to let her body fight it, and that anything else they gave to treat her condition might cause more harm to her and the baby.

Arya had been a frequent visitor to her chambers. Often, Ghost, Jon and Arya kept each other company with stories of their youth. Jon hoped that even though Danaerys lay in bed motionless, she could hear the adventures that they spoke about.

"I have to do something." Jon rose from his seat next to Daenerys and reluntanctly let go of her hands.

He had spoken to Varys the past few days, trying to coax out an antidote from him. But he was beginning to accept the fact that Varys had nothing to offer him besides the relentless persuasion to be the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Every time Jon spoke with Varys, he would be consumed by blind rage and anger. Tyrion had to repeatedly remind him to walk away from the conversation whenever Jon had unsheathed Longclaw and was ready to take Varys' head by his own sword.

"The Queen would want to execute him herself." Tyrion would remind him. As difficult as it was to walk away, Jon always did.

But not today.

Angrily, Jon walked out of Danaerys' chambers and stormed towards the jail cell. Greyworm and Tyrion following closely behind.

That slimy bastard should be dead. He had betrayed her simply after hearing about his parentage from Tyrion. He hadn't judged her by the things she did and the people saved. Varys hadn't given Daenerys a chance to prove that she was the worthy of the Seven Kingdoms and had been determined to poison her. To sentence her and their unborn child to death.

This is _treason. _But worst still, it was an unforgivable crime against his_ family _The people he loved most in this whole world. And he would no longer allow this treasonous bastard to live.

"I'm asking you one last time, do you have the cure?" Jon asked upon reaching Varys' cell, his voice icy cold. Varys had been brought down to this cell the moment Daenerys had collapsed into Jon's arms and the Master of Whispers looked vastly different from the proud man he had once been. His robes were torn and filthy, and dark bruises framed his undereyes.

"Like I said, my King. You shouldn't bother yourself with that woman any more. You are the rightful King. I did what I had to, to save the kingdom from a ruler that didn't deserve to sit on the Iron Throne." Although Varys' voice had lost its usual charm, his words left his mouth with a practiced farmiliarity that made Jon feel nothing but disgust.

"Since you don't have the cure, you are useless to us. As King Regent, on behalf of Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons I sentence you to death. Bring him to me after dark and I will execute him." Jon unclenched the fists he didn't realise he was clenching. Daenerys would have wanted this. He reminded himself. She wouldn't have left him alive to spread more rumours. He was of no use to her any more. And Jon just wanted to destroy Varys so he could feel anything besides that mindless rage and desperation in his mind.

He turned to walk away from the cell, ignoring the calls from Varys to claim for the throne for the sake of the people. Instead, the pleading tone in Varys' voice pleased him greatly. He hadn't been one to relish in a dead man's cry for mercy, but somehow, against a backdrop of anger and sadness for Danaerys, vengence was sweet indeed.

Leaving the dark dungeons that kept Varys prisoner, Jon walked towards the cliff that he knew Drogon and Rheagal would be. Besides flying in the skies above Daenerys and keeping her room warm, they mostly rested here. He was not surprised to see that the green dragon was absent, and only Daenerys' first born was there.

He approached Drogon apprehensively but with a steely determination he seemed to possess often, after acknowledging his Targaryen blood. Jon walked near enough for Drogon to feel his presence, but far enough so the large dragon wasn't annoyed. Afterall, Daenerys' children were famous for being unfriendly to any human other than their mother.

"I have something to request of you." Jon spoke, immediately wondering if Drogon could actually understand what he was saying. The obsidian dragon looked at Jon curiously, an air of contempt lingering in his eyes.

"I know I am in no position to command you, let alone ask anything of you, but your mother lays asleep because of this man. And I know it would please her greatly if his execution would be by fire." Jon lowered his eyes, almost expecting Drogon to either burn him alive, or take off into the skies. However, the large dragon lowered his head and let out a short breath, as if agreeing to Jon's request. His eyes dark with the idea of vengence for his mother.

"Thank you." Jon approached the dragon cautiously, his arms instinctly stretched out to pet the large creature, but hesitant in its action. Drogon, as though sensing Jon's desire to touch him, nudged his head towards Jon's hand. And in the moment skin touched scale, Drogon let our a deep purr of contentment.

"Ahhh, boy. You miss her too don't you." Jon had missed the feeling of Rhaegal's scales ever since he last mounted the dragon. Drogon's body was much hotter, yet his scales were smoother to the touch. No matter how many times he saw these amazing creatures, they would never cease to amaze him. He wondered if his connection to Daenerys' children were deeper than anyone else's simply because of his blood?

Or perhaps they could sense how much he cared for the tiny blond Queen. And thus they in turn learned to care for him too.

Whatever the reason. He was pleased to know Drogon would join him in Varys' execution tonight.

They say when the skies are clear, the nights are colder. Jon stood on the parapet, waiting for Greyworm to bring Varys. Tyrion, Ser Davos and Arya stood by his side and he could hear the beating of Drogon's wings in the skies. Jon had been slightly worried Drogon wouldn't turn up, but hearing his wings had sent a steady rhythm of confidence pulsing through his heart.

"You know, Jon, I would have expected you to speak up for Varys in front of the Queen. After all, he did what he did for the sake of the people." Arya spoke in a low voice. Jon furrowed his brows.

"Maybe in another life. But he threatened her, poisoned her and betrayed her. He almost cost me my family. Our...child." Jon spoke the last word with fear and anger. Varys had almost taken everything away from him with a few drops of poison. And he still could have, considering how Daenerys lay unconscious on her bed.

"He cannot be forgiven."

Arya put his hand on his and gave a small squeeze. As though understanding what he said. Jon had changed. But hadn't she too? They've loved and lost too much to remain the same innocent children they once were.

Varys was brought in by Greyworm and made to kneel in front of Jon.

"Varys, your time has come. You sworn to protect Queen Daenerys, provide her with advice and counsel her if you ever thought she was wrong. But instead, you decided to take matters into your own hand and poisoned our Queen. On behalf of our Queen, I sentence you to die, by dragon fire." Jon spoke fluently, as this was a speech he had recited countless times in his mind. Every time he held her hand and he felt the rage take over him, he would imagine setting Varys on fire, watching the man burn alive.

"Drogon, _dracarys"_ Jon commanded.

On cue, Drogon appeared behind Jon and let out a large stream of fire which instantly burnt Varys to nothing but ashes. Jon watched as the man he once knew crumble into nothing but grey. Drogon let out a loud roar as if telling his mother he had avenged her. Jon waited for the feeling of pleasure and sick happiness to take over him, after all, Varys is now nothing. But it didn't come. Instead, Jon wished Drogon's fire had been weaker so he could have the pleasure of watching Varys suffer before he died. He craved the sound of Varys screaming and begging. He would have welcomed it, as long as it would have taken away an inch of the pain he felt thinking about her.

Drogon roared again, a louder one this time and it drew Jon out of his thoughts. Instantly, the large dragon took off into the night sky towards the direction of Daenerys' room and suddenly, a hair raising scream pierced through the quietness.

"It's Daenerys! Something must have happened to her."

Immediately, Jon sprinted towards her chambers, the others following closely behind. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the feeling of dread poison him from head to limb. He feared the worst, that someone had tried to kill her while she was unconscious. That he would return to her room only to see her body bloodied and lifeless.

He quickened his pace and burst into her room the moment he reached and first thing he saw were her violet eyes. Those beautiful eyes, oh how he had missed them, even if it were just for two short days. He had missed them so much. But after the initial wave of happiness that had overcome him knowing she was not only alive, but awake, he noticed the fear in those eyes and tears threatening to fall.

"Jon! What have I done! I killed them all, I burnt down King's Landing and became the Queen of Ashes. I became what I feared to be. I was the Mad Queen." the words tumbled out of her in a child like manner, as though she were just a girl awaking from a night terror. Jon rushed to her side and held her in his arms. Propriety be damned. The world could mock him for bending the knee because he loved her. Because love her he did.

It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. Her soft, warm body and her delicious scent overwhelming all his senses.

"It was just a dream Dany. It was just a night terror. You're alright. You're here with us. We won't let you become her." Jon cooed into her ear, rocking her back and forth to calm her racing heart. Her hands had fisted around his clothes, grabbing on to him for her dear life. She was shaking and Jon didn't know if it was because she was so frightened by what she had saw in her dream, or because she was physically ill.

"You don't understand Jon. I was so angry. They had killed Rhaegal. Where are my children. Where are my children Jon!" As though sensing their mother's fear, Drogon and Rheagal let out a small cry from the skies above. Letting their mother know they were safe. Daenerys calmed down slightly after hearing her children, but she continued to lay in Jon's embrace.

"The maesters need to take a look at you now Dany. How are you feeling?" Jon pulled her away relunctantly so he could take a good look at her. She looked weak, pale and barely able to sit on her own, but she was awake and that was all that mattered.

He lay her back onto the bed while the maesters looked at her. After what Jon felt was an eternity, they were finally done and satisfied with their examination.

"My Lord, the Queen is weak. But it seems the worst has passed and it will take a few more days or weeks for the poison to completely leave the system. In the meantime, she needs to rest and eat well." The maester bowed deeply and took Jon's hand into his. "Your Grace is extremely blessed that everything is fine and well." Jon knew he was referring to the child she carried in her and he silently thanked the maester for allowing the secret to be kept.

Satisfied that their Queen was better, her companions left the room and soon it was Jon, Arya and Ghost by her side again.

"I'm surprised you're here." Daenerys motioned to the girl seated near the window. She had always had a particular fondness for Arya, especially after Jon had shared stories about their adventures in youth. She wasn't sure if it was Arya's straightforward character, or the fact that Jon so obviously favoured her over his other siblings that made Daenerys feel closer to her.

"Can't say I'm not too. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jon. He was worried out of his mind after you got poisoned. Refusing to leave your side for fear someone took your life again. I guess that's why he kept me here. I'm handy with a sword. Or a knife, or my hands really." Arya shrugged and smirked smugly. Even though she didn't say anything, nor would she admit it, she had grown to care for the silver haired Queen. She had always idolized the Targaryen warriors riding on dragon back and somehow, Daenerys with her petite frame yet her spirit that was larger than life had struck a chord with Arya. Two small women whom the world never thought to fear, now fearsome in their own ways.

"But I guess now that you're awake, and Jon's here. I can finally take a break from all the brooding my brother has been doing. It really makes me wanna hang myself sometimes." Arya stood to leave the room, but not before jabbing her elbow into Jon's rib on the way out.

"Wait, Arya." Daenerys called after her before she could shut the door.

"Thank you. For keeping me safe and for the company while I was asleep. I appreciate it." She said it with the greatest sincerity, her violet eyes shining with unspoken gratitude. Arya knew, but she shrugged and winked at Danerys before leaving without another word. As if sensing Jon and Daenerys' need to be alone, Ghost trailed after her.

Now that they were alone for the first time since she had awoken, Jon stood from the chair next to her bed, removed his heavy leathers and armour and stripped down to his softer underclothes. Removing his boots, he climbed into bed next to her, content to be stroking her hair and looking into her eyes.

"I thought I'd have lost you. Lost everything I loved." he spoke softly, afraid that if he spoke any louder, his voice would crack and he would not be able to continue. He cradled her face in his hands, gently, as if he were a man holding the most precious and most fragile jewel in the seven kingdoms. It felt so good to feel her again. It had been two days, but it had been the longest two days of his life.

"I thought the same too. When I was unconscious, I was surrounded by nothing by darkness. Until the terrors began. They were horrifying, I couldn't escape them. But sometimes I'd hear your voice, or Arya's voice and I'd follow the sound of it. And they would stop for awhile." Daenerys caressed his shoulder absentmindedly. Her eyes weary, as if she hadn't slept for the two days she lay unconscious.

"Thank the Gods you came back to me then. I don't know what I would have done without you. I wouldn't have been able to live if I lost you...both of you." Jon moved his hand over Danerys' stomach as he said it, his hands apprehensive. He knew she would be happy to know, but would she be angry at the people who tried to take this away from them? Sad that she couldn't protect this?

"Wait Jon, do you mean...it cannot be...she said I was barren." her eyes were filled with doubt and fear and her brows knotted into a frown. She moved to place her hands on top of Jon's feeling the slight swell in her abdomen she had been too preoccupied to notice.

"But it's true Daenerys. You are with child. My child. Our child. The maesters have confirmed it. It is said to be almost three moons since. You are carrying our future." Jon reassured her. His voice hopeful, laced with happiness.

Daenerys choked back a sob and smiled. And Jon thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He leaned in to take her mouth into his, craving her. And she reciprocated. Even though she still felt weak, her body ached for him. Only when he was with her, did the pain from loss and sadness make their retreat.

She was so soft. The taste of her lips familiar to him, but still it set his entire being on fire. His heart raced and his breath hitched when he felt her thread her fingers through his dark curly hair. She had always loved his hair. Even when he had found it unruly and out of control, she had teased him for having hair that would make all the maidens in King's Landing jealous. That ways even before he had found her way into her cabin on the ship.

Talking to her had always been so easy. Even when he was too stubborn to bend the knee and too occupied by honour and righteousness to acknowldge his feelings for her, he had always enjoyed her company. That magnetism between them had always found a way to make his blood rise in temperature and make his inner wolf want to come out and play.

Now as she arched her body into his and she moaned through the kiss, he wanted her, even though he knew he had to be gentle with her.

"Dany...you should be resting..." he managed to breathless whisper to her as their tongue danced to an unspoken rhythm.

"Gods Jon, I'm not a doll. I'm a Queen. So treat me like one." Daenerys retorted authoratatively, her hands roaming from his chest to his abdomen and then venturing lower, causing Jon to let out an agonized moan.

He could already feel himself leaking. The hardness wasn't even the problem anymore. He had been hard for her since he saw her awaken and looked into those violet eyes. It seems being hard for her had already become something he could not avoid, especially being physically around her. But now, he was so hungry for her that his cock was twitching, reflexively bouncing whenever her thigh would brush against it.

And now that she reached for it, stroking it through the thin material of his breeches, he could feel his cock positively weeping from the stimulation. His wetness coating the fabric and leaving a dark spot where his erection strained.

It seemed his reactions pleased her greatly as she smiled even whilst his mouth ravaged hers. She made quick work unlacing him and deftly reaching inside, wrapping her hands around his warm hardness. Jon's mouth curved into an o and his eyes closed shut as she stroked him, skin against skin. Had it really been only two days? It surely felt like more.

"Dany...I don't want to hurt you. We have time." Jon's words sounded painful even to himself. He didn't want her to stop, ever, but he didn't want her to hurt herself too.

"We don't have time Jon. Who knows what's happening tomorrow, if I'd be alive to see you again, let alone to lay with you." Daenerys had spoken with such honesty and fear that Jon opened his eyes to look at her. The fear and uncertainty evident in her eyes. Missandei's death, the poisoning. They had scared her more than she had let on.

"Make me feel safe again." she pleaded in a voice so soft, it was easy for Jon to see her as the young girl she was. Not the Queen, not the Mother of Dragons. Just Dany, helpless, alone and scared.

He flipped her so he lay above her. "Always." he promised, while kissing her softly on her forehead, before gently removing her thin garments. He kissed her neck, marvelling at how soft and smooth her skin was there, biting back the urge to mark her fair skin and making her his. Then he moved down towards her collarbones and planted more kisses there. His hands moved to the curve of her breast and found her nipples, slowly pinching them between his fingers as he listened to her melodious sounds of her moaning. He cupped his mouth around her other peak and suckled on them lightly, feeling them harden in his mouth. He wondered if she would produce milk in the later months of her pregnancy and wondered how she would taste like then.

"Jon...oh Jon...it feels...so...good." Daenerys moaned, her eyes closed and her mouth half opened in ecstacy. Jon moved his hand down to her sex as he moved his mouth to give attention to her other breast. She was wet. No, more than that. She was dripping.

He could feel her wetness coat the thin layer of hair right above her clit. And he let out a groan of his own. He wanted nothing more than to be buried inside her. To feel her slick warmth around him again.

He positioned himself at her entrance, running his tip across her opening, hitting the tight bundle of nerves at the tip of her sex every time, eliciting a sharp gasp and moan from her.

"Dany...you're so wet. I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you both." Jon said through gritted teeth. It was hard for him to control himself around her. He wanted to thrust right into her, to take her with wild abandon, but he held back.

Instead, he slipped his cock into her slowly. Allowing her to feel every inch of his hard cock sliding into her warm wet and inviting pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Daenerys moaned deeply, feeling Jon feel her up slowly. He began to withdraw, until only his very tip was left inside of her, then slowly push his way back in. But his slow strokes were driving Daenerys insane.

"Jon, fuck me please. Fuck me hard." She tried to arch her back and thrust into him, but he held her down gently and continued his slow pace.

"Dany please. I'll fuck you slowly, but I'll still make you feel good. I'll still get you there." Jon almost whimpered. This was as hard for him as it was for her.

"Unhh, Jon, please. Please. Aegon, fuck me. Fuck your aunt hard." On hearing Daenerys use his birth name, Jon felt something ignite within him. Yes, she was his aunt. He was ashamed of those feelings before, but now. It made him feel a carnal desire to claim her, to let the whole world know that even though they were aunt and nephew, they were made for each other.

He picked up the pace and thrust into her, making her moan even louder than before. The sounds of their flesh meeting and their moans filled her chambers. "Moan for me Daenerys, let everyone know that you're mine. I want everyone on Dragonstone to hear you moaning. Tell them Daenerys, show them you love your nephew."

"Yes, yes I do. Oh Jon, oh God Jon!" Daenerys looked at the face of her wild lover, pleased that he had accepted their relations and was no longer ashamed of their love.

Jon felt her tighten around him and he knew she was close. He reached between them to circle her clit and closed his mouth against her nipple again, softly nibbling on her sensitive bud.

"Jon! I'm going to cum...you're going to make me.." Before she could finish, a wave of pleasure overtook her body as she convulsed around him, milking his cock and coaxing his seed from his stones. Her eyes rolled back to her head and her torso was covered by a lovely blush as she held her breath and rode the waves of her orgasm.

She was a sight to behold. Jon felt his own peak chasing after him as he continued to pump into her relentlessly. With the last convulsions from her, Jon was thrown over the edge as well as he released load after load of his cum into her inviting pussy.

As they lay next to each other, spent from the session of intense love making, Jon whispered.

"I will do anything to keep the both of you safe. I promise that with my life. Will you marry me Daenerys Targaryen? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms?" Jon asked earnestly.

Daenerys smiled. Reaching out for his face, she lovingly held him.

"I will."


End file.
